


Asami Sato Breaks the Rules

by flickerface



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerface/pseuds/flickerface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first rule is that Asami Sato gets what she wants.  The second is that she never has to work for it.  This is why she would never, in a hundred years, admit she had engineered the accident that led to her meeting Mako.  But a hundred years, after all, is not so very long; Avatar Aang spent that long in an iceberg.  It would take much, much more time for her to admit that she'd done it because she wanted, with a strange and desperate intensity starting somewhere under her breastbone, to meet the Avatar."</p><p>The almost-entirely-canon-compliant one where Asami and Korra kiss a few times in s1, break up, and then slow-burn their way through the rest of the series. Asami POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers through episode 7, "The Aftermath".

The first rule is that Asami Sato gets what she wants.  The second is that she never has to work for it. 

This is why she would never, in a hundred years, admit she had engineered the accident that led to her meeting Mako.  But a hundred years, after all, is not so very long; Avatar Aang spent that long in an iceberg.

It would take much, much more time for her to admit that she'd done it because she wanted, with a strange and desperate intensity starting somewhere under her breastbone, to meet the Avatar.

#

It took quite some time for her plan to come to fruition, her not-notable patience helped by the fact that Mako could be kind of cute, when you got to know him.  By the time of her father's party, Asami had almost--but not entirely--managed to forget about Korra.

And then there she was: not particularly dressed up, clearly both uncomfortable and grumpy, and still the most beautiful woman in the room by a long shot.

"Mako's told me so much about you," she said, turning on the charm that had left the eligible bachelors of Republic City breathless.

But not, apparently, Korra.  "Really," she said, "because he hasn't mentioned you at all."

Asami tightened her polite smile.  There went her chance to make a good impression, gone before it had even arrived.

She should have given up then.  But Mako's presence comforted her, and so she kept going out with him.  That meant supporting him at matches and occasionally going to his practices, and somehow that frequently meant seeing Korra.  Even if Korra thought that Asami was a terrible flirt, that she was just a pretty face and a stupid mind that Mako had--for some reason--fallen for.  Asami didn't blame her; most of the city thought that.  It was enough to see, sometimes, the Avatar's smile. 

#

Inviting Mako and Bolin to stay served three purposes, at least, and that meant it was a good plan.  She got to see more of Mako; she might, maybe, see a more relaxed side of Korra; and it annoyed her father, who was out-of-sorts about her dating a bender, of all things.  It would not be, she suspected, very easy to ask forgiveness for dating the Avatar. 

Not that Korra seemed interested.  It was pure recklessness to take her out driving; it served no purpose at all, beyond Korra's clutch at her waist as she accelerated.  In terror or excitement, she couldn't tell until she'd stopped the car and Korra vaulted out grinning.  Her enthusiasm was infectious--enough that Asami forgot herself, throwing in a remark about self-defense training.  Like that would impress the Avatar.  Like the Avatar was willing to be impressed by her.

But then--well--everything else happened.  And afterward all of them were on the Chief's airship, and all Asami could do was stare down at the city that had given her everything except the things that she wanted the most.

Behind her, Korra whispered to Mako that he should take care of Asami.  Her voice was low, but it was a small airship, after all, and Mako wouldn't have thought of it on his own.  Asami folded herself into his arms, taking comfort from his solid chest.  It had been a thoughtful gesture on Korra's part.

Through the fall of her dark hair, she could see Korra turning away.  Taking care of her troops?  Or wishing she were embracing Asami herself?

#

When they landed at Air Temple Island, Korra made sure the guards could find beds for Mako and Bolin, and then invited Asami to borrow her bed--Korra could sleep on the floor, no, no, it was no trouble, they'd find a room for her in the morning, plenty of space on the Island.

Asami lay down, but she couldn't sleep.  She heard it when Korra got up and snuck out and, after a long moment of deliberation, she followed.

Korra was sitting by a contraption that looked like it was made of doors, her head in her hands.  Asami took another step toward her, and grit scraped under her foot; Asami Sato, daughter of the most successful tradesman in the city, had forgotten to put on her shoes. 

The sound brought Korra's head up.  "A--Asami," she said, straightening.  "Hi."

Asami padded over.  Everything was still here; you could see the city's lights, but there was no light here apart from the moon.  "I wanted to thank you for sending Mako over earlier," she said.  "I really appreciated it."  She sat next to Korra. 

"Oh.  No problem," Korra said.  "You knew that I sent him over to you?"

Asami said, "I'm one of Republic City's leading socialites.  I know how to hear a whisper."  She said it with a confiding smile, but Korra just looked out at the city.  "Korra."  She put a hand on Korra's shoulder, and instantly thought she should take it away.  But that would look strange, stranger than leaving it.  "You take care of everyone, it seems like.  Maybe that's the Avatar's job.  But--who takes care of you?"

Korra stood up.  "I take care of myself," she said, and then without any apparent connection, "You know, Tenzin's uncle, he dated this girl that became the moon."

Standing, Asami said, "I know the legends."

"That must've been pretty hard."  After a moment, she went on, "Back at the South Pole, there was this girl.  I snuck out of the compound where--the compound where I was living to go see her.  But then Tenzin couldn't leave the city to teach me, and I came here after him.  I didn't even say goodbye to her.  That's what being the Avatar means.  I'll always have to leave, to go restore balance to the world."

Asami said, "But look at Avatar Aang and Katara.  I think--"  She snuck a look sideways at Korra's face.  "I think it's less important that you have to leave to do Avatar things than it is that you'll always come back."

"Not for her, it wasn't," Korra muttered, and hope jumped inside Asami for the first time since Korra had said, "There was this girl".

"It is for me," she said.

Korra looked at her, really looked at her, and Asami looked back.

Korra turned away first.  "You're dating Mako," she said.  "I shouldn't--I can't do that to him."

"I've dated a lot of boys," Asami said lightly, but she shook her head.  "You're probably right.  You're always so sensible, Korra."

Korra's hands were clenching at her sides.  And then she turned around again and, as if she'd known exactly where Asami would be, kissed her.

"And impulsive," Korra said when she'd drawn away, her voice rough.  "Don't forget impulsive."

Asami smiled, more widely than she could remember smiling in years.  "I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes along with episode 8, "When Extremes Meet". 
> 
> Asami never had to move house before; even when they went to different Sato mansions, she had new sets of clothes, new towels, new cars to drive. She didn't know what to pack, so she just took--well, everything.

The next day, the Air Temple guards helped Asami and the Fire Ferret brothers move out.  Bolin and Mako each only have as much as they can carry.  Asami never had to move house before; even when they went to different Sato mansions, she had new sets of clothes, new towels, new cars to drive.  She didn't know what to pack, so she just took--well, everything.

The irrepressible air-bending children met them on the docks.  The only reason that they hadn't greeted the visitors last night, Asami gathered, was Tenzin's wife's superlative ability to keep even the most distractible airbender firmly in bed.  She was nowhere to be seen for the big move-in--unsurprising, after the night she must have had. 

Meelo caught up with her quickly, little-kid cute with his attempt at compliment. Pretending to take him seriously, Mako said, "Looks like I have some competition." 

Asami looked away, the memory of Korra's kiss still fresh in her mind. 

There was no good reason to make Ikki follow the boys, so she trotted along behind them to Asami's new room (it's just down the hall from Korra's, she noticed automatically).  They were almost there when Ikki came out with, "Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?"

"Oh!  Uh--no," she said.  Behind her, Korra was doing something complicated.  "I…wasn't completely aware of that."

After that, Asami wasn't really surprised when Korra shut the door firmly in Ikki's face.  But before they could get further than "Thank you for your hospitality," Tenzin knocked.

It was the first test of Asami's adherence to what she said--that she didn't mind if Korra left, as long as she came back--because Korra just nodded and followed Tenzin out the door.  But she glanced back and winked, and Asami, standing in the middle of an empty room, felt a little better.

 

#

 

They find Korra on the edge of a cliff.  Asami hung back at first, because the brothers had known her for longer than she had, after all. 

But she couldn't stay quiet forever.  Korra was hurting, and Asami had to do something.  "Korra," she said, "you're _amazing._ "  Bolin and Mako chimed in, and she retreated--as, she realized, she always would be around these three, if she didn’t do anything about it--but they all put their hands together to become Team Avatar, and her fingers brushed Korra's. 

She was getting dressed for the night's excursion when she remembered the taser gloves.  Now those, she thought, would go perfectly with her outfit--and she'd stand out a mile.  Judging by the admiring looks she got from all of them, even Korra, she'd succeeded. 

Better yet, when they all slid off Naga's back, the three benders seemed entirely at sea for another option.

Which gave Asami the opportunity to flick her hair out of her face, another tactic that worked on all the Republic City bachelors, and suggest another plan.  She couldn't resist a little showmanship, spinning the car out of the garage, and they all grinned.  For now, at least, she was solidly a part of the team. 

The boost of confidence gave her what she needed to bark orders at Korra and Bolin, and they helped her make the impossible turns.  She'd always dreamed of riding the streets of the City like this, but no one would help Hiroshi Sato's little girl take a dangerous joyride.  Now--now she was more than Hiroshi Sato's little girl.  In the brothers' eyes and, most importantly, in Korra's eyes as well.

But not to Councilman Tarrlok.  He saw her only as a traitor's daughter, an easy non-bending target, and struck her first.

Korra, well, Korra was distracted, Asami told herself.  Korra had all the people in the street to worry about, not just Asami.  Nevertheless, she couldn't talk herself out of the fact that Korra only got outraged enough to earthbend after Bolin and Mako got taken prisoner, too. 

She didn't say anything as they took her away.  She couldn't.  Korra called after the vans, "Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin!"

But Tenzin never came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers through Book 1 finale. 
> 
> Hiroshi Sato's daughter had been raised to appreciate the arts, and she had embraced them willingly--even classic theatre like Love Among The Dragons. She knew that one's first love was unlikely to be one's last.

Hiroshi Sato's daughter had been raised to appreciate the arts, and she had embraced them willingly--even classic theatre like Love Among The Dragons.  She knew that one's first love was unlikely to be one's last. 

But it still hurt more sharply than she could have imagined to see Korra and Mako touching in the halls of the White Lotus complex at the South Pole, holding hands, kissing.  She had allowed herself to hope, allowed herself to feel, and now she was paying the price. 

Hiroshi Sato had had her tutored to be a Society lady, and so she had learned that displaying needs or desires was a weakness, but lately she'd been questioning a lot of what her father had told her.  Which was why, one evening while they were all still at the South Pole--waiting for the snowstorm to clear enough that they could fly back out on Tenzin's sky bison--she rapped on Korra's door.

"Mako?"

"No," Asami said.  "I--it's me."

Korra slid the door open.  "Hi."  She'd settled down for the night already; she'd changed into nightclothes, and her hair was slightly mussed.  Asami curled her hands behind her back to keep from settling it back into place.  They had only had a few stolen kisses, she reminded herself.  None of that meant she had a claim to Korra.

The unfair part of herself whispered that a few stolen kisses were all that Mako and Korra had had, too. 

Asami licked her lips.  The cold kept stealing the moisture from them.  "Mako apologized.  Finally."

"Good," Korra said, her tone guarded.  She had stayed well out of Mako and Asami's problems, which would have been wonderful if Asami hadn't been wishing Korra would come over and punch Mako out for her.  "I'm glad."

"I know you have a lot of things to do as the Avatar.  Fix people's bending and everything.  So I thought maybe I should find you."  Korra still looked confused.  She was going to make Asami say it?  "In case you felt like maybe you should apologize, too."

"Oh."  Korra flushed.  Her emotions were always right out there.  That had been one of the things that endeared her to Asami.  Now, Asami just felt--distant.  Far away from all of this.  "I didn't want to get into the middle of you and Mako, you know that.  I thought Mako had cleared things up with you and that's why he--" 

"You could have told me," Asami said, "you didn't want to be with me."  There: she'd said it.  It was the same thing she'd wanted to say to Mako, except by the time he finally apologized, she'd already known what he was going to say. 

She wished them joy of each other.  They would need it. 

"I'm sorry," Korra said.  "I really am.  It was--nice--what we had.  But it wasn't, it wasn't real.  I thought you understood that."

"All I seem to be doing these days is 'understanding,'" Asami said, poisonously, and Korra flinched. 

"I deserved that." 

Asami wanted to say, Yes, you did, but Korra was already looking vulnerable.  Asami cursed her stupid self and her stupid feelings and just said, "I just wanted to clear that up.  Thanks."  She turned to go. 

"Asami." 

She stopped, but she didn't turn back around.  The tears she was blinking back would show Korra just how badly Asami Sato had wanted her: enough to break the smooth and calculating mask. 

"What are you going to do?  When we get back to Republic City, I mean."

"I don't know," Asami said.  Her voice sounded ragged to her own trained ear, but Korra probably wouldn't notice.  There were a lot of things that Korra didn't notice.  "I'll let you know."  By trained pigeon, or by telegraph, or maybe she'd borrow Pabu from Bolin and tie a message around his neck.  Right now she'd be happy if she never saw Korra or Mako again.  "Goodnight, Avatar."

"Goodnight," Korra said, unhappily, but for once she took the hint and closed her door. 

Asami squeezed her eyes tight shut, tears leaking out at the corners, and wiped her face off roughly before she started back to her own room.  She was Asami Sato.  She would figure something out.  And someday she would meet another woman, or another man, and maybe they would talk to her--actually tell her things, instead of evading them or lying. 

But she would never meet another Korra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami Sato had a new rule: _Business first_. 
> 
> Covers season two. Further chapters are likely forthcoming.

Asami Sato had a new rule: _Business first._ With her father gone, with Future Industries in her hands now, she had to be focused. And for a while, she was. Korra and the bending brothers were doing other stuff, Asami didn't know what it was and didn't care. All that mattered was that Asami could be totally, blissfully alone.

She dug through her father's impeccably-kept records. She figured out their accountant had been in on the Equalist movement too, fired him, and got a new one. She went to meetings—endless, endless meetings—with the Future Industries board of directors, to parties where everyone wore business casual and traded cards instead of flirtations.

After a few weeks of that, she started staying up late sketching new designs or tinkering in her father's—no, her workshop, now. They needed new products, new initiatives, and nobody else was coming up with them quickly enough to keep the business afloat.

But burning the candle at both ends only worked so long. She walked the halls of Future Industry weary with exhaustion, perfect makeup concealing the rings under her eyes, and tried not to fall asleep while her shareholders were talking. They didn't notice anyway, she thought irritably; somehow, the young woman running the company didn't get the same respect her middle-aged father had.

Korra's invitation to the Southern Water Tribe festival came at exactly the right time. Varrick, inventor extraordinaire, was supposed to dock his yacht around there. Maybe she could meet with him. Maybe they could strike a deal.

Varrick was strange, the South Pole got stranger—invasion, civil war, Korra's dad arrested—and by the time they left for Republic City, Asami was glad to be going home. Even if all she had was a verbal agreement from a guy who had thought he could levitate.

After all that, the Southern Water Tribe deal seemed like a gift straight from the Spirit World. She could help Korra. She could make Future Industries money. The board of directors would see what she could do, given the opportunity. Everything would work out.

And then Korra vanished.

And then one shipment was stolen. Another. Her company was crumbling and she was too, drinking too much coffee, caking on the makeup, hiring the Triple Threat just to see if she could tell who was stealing her product—

When the lights came on in her empty warehouse, Asami wanted to cry. It'd wreck her makeup, she knew, but the tears came anyway. She didn't mean to kiss Mako either, but he was there, he'd been so good about helping her, and he'd said he'd broken up with Korra for good.

Kisses didn't save companies, though.

So when Varrick offered to buy Future Industries, Asami leapt at the chance.

#

In the weeks afterward, Asami thought maybe she should add another rule: _If someone you're dating tells you bad news, believe them immediately._ Oh, and _If someone you're dating tells you good things, don't believe them._

Or maybe just, _Don't date anyone._

Okay, Mako hadn't exactly been lying when he told Asami he and Korra were broken up, but he hadn't exactly been telling the truth when he told Korra that the two of them were fine. It broke Asami's heart to see her leap into his arms. Korra would never look at her like that, with that brilliance of passion, that bright flame of love.

At least Varrick getting thrown in jail for trying to kidnap President Raiko had a bright side: his share of Future Industries came back to her. Though what she was going to do with a company that had already been floundering before, she didn't know.

But then, everyone in Republic City had a lot of questions these days, what with the spirits and the vines everywhere. It made Asami smile to see them. It reminded her of the bedtime stories her mother had told her, oh those many years ago when Asami still got tucked into bed.

Looking out over the city, Asami thought about her life, about the rules she'd lived by. They hadn't done so well for her sometimes.

The world had changed dramatically, overnight; maybe the rules could too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Begin as you mean to go on wasn't a rule. It was a guideline. A determination." 
> 
> Spoilers through book 3 episode 2.

_Begin as you mean to go on_ wasn't a rule. It was a guideline. A determination. Asami might want nothing to do with the Avatar's or Mako's romantic complications, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

She was at the press conference by accident when Korra showed up. She had had an assurance that President Raiko would state his commitment to Republic City's industry and infrastructure repair, but once the Avatar flew in, of course everything went out the window. It somehow always did, when Korra was there.

So when she told Korra, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out," she was talking to herself, too.

"Eight percent approval?" Korra looked away. "Who are they asking?"

"You can't take that to heart. People are just frustrated." It was like her shareholders, who'd one and all jumped ship post-spirit vines.

And Korra's reply—"I should be able to fix this"—made Asami think once more all too piercingly of herself. She had spent weeks, months in the wake of her father's betrayal trying to piece the company back together. Trying to figure everything out. She was Asami Sato. She should be able to do this.

Maybe that wasn't true. Maybe she needed to start taking her own advice.

"Hey," Korra said, "you coming to dinner on Air Temple Island? Or do you have another of those long, boring meetings?" Her blue eyes were much too bright. It shouldn't be allowed.

"No meetings," Asami said. "Well—not tonight."

#

Sitting in her Satomobile with Korra the next day, it was hard to force the words out: "I kind of...kissed him."

But Korra laughed. And Asami loved her for that, loved her for her blithe acceptance of Asami's worst fears. She had to pretend to be shocked that Korra and Mako had kissed in order to avoid looking at her starry-eyed.

"I've never had a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to before. Except for Naga," Korra said, disarmingly honest as always.

"Vines," Asami said quickly, "vines!" even though they were still several feet away.

When Korra declared that she had an idea—quick, they had to get to police headquarters—Asami claimed the driver's seat again. She could lose herself there, in the speed and the wind as they raced across town. And when Korra thanked her absently and hopped out of the car, lost already in the throes of her idea, Asami slumped into her seat and didn't move until a rookie cop started hassling her over parking laws.

#

Asami sat over her paperwork late that night in the room that was now her study. Most of the Sato mansion had been taken over by vines, as though in recompense for her father's crimes, so she had taken over a ground-floor pantry with an awkward window and only just enough space for a desk.

She had her inventory back, most of it anyway, but the Water Tribe war was over. There was no reason for anyone to buy mechasuits. What with all the changes in Republic City, people weren't buying Satomobiles either, and it looked like that would continue for a good long time.

Well. There she had it.

She dashed off a memo—she was getting good at doing that—informing her employees that their CEO was taking a brief sabbatical to explore new markets for Future Industries. Who knew? It could even be true. Maybe people in Ba Sing Se needed Satomobiles, and how would she know unless she went there?

A few quick calls, and she'd roused some staff to pull an airship out of storage. Nobody was lining up for those, either. It'd probably cost her less to fly it around than to keep it in storage, Asami thought ruefully, even with a pilot along for the ride.

Cup of coffee going cold on her desk, she started figuring out who'd do all the things she usually did. When she was done, dawn seeped through the shutters on the pantry window.

Rubbing her aching eyes, she yawned and got up to start another pot of coffee. Two cups of that, and the return call that her airship was ready, got her ready to start her day. Pack a quick suitcase (she was getting better at that), run out the door...

She did her makeup on the flight to Air Temple Island, covering the dark circles under her eyes with an expert hand.

Seeing everyone lined up, Asami couldn't resist saying, "Did someone order a fully-equipped Future Industries airship?"

It made her proud, made her feel useful to have everyone so grateful for the transportation. Just like when they'd all fallen off Naga's back, that first time out as Team Avatar.

This time, though, Tenzin pulled her aside before they'd left Republic City. "Asami. I wanted to thank you for bringing your airship. It means a lot to me to have everyone's support to rebuild the Air Nation. But I know it can't be easy." He handed her a check.

She stared at the numbers, and then looked at Tenzin. "I thought you guys were all about lack of possessions."

"Yes..." Tenzin shifted uncomfortably. "More or less. Let's just say President Raiko was very grateful to have Korra leave Republic City without a fight."

That made Asami want even less to take it, but she folded the check and slid it in her pocket. Fuel was expensive, and if the president wanted to fund their expedition, she wasn't going to stop him.

But that didn't stop her from thinking, as Tenzin edged awkwardly back to the group, that taking that money made her even more Hiroshi Sato's little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Asami stood at the airship's rail and looked down at Ba Sing Se. The city's walls were feats of engineering, the sort of thing her father had told stories of to his toddling daughter."
> 
> Spoilers through s3 ep3, "The Earth Queen".

Asami stood at the airship's rail and looked down at Ba Sing Se. The city's walls were feats of engineering, the sort of thing her father had told stories of to his toddling daughter. They'd stood against armies, giant drills, the might of the Fire Nation.

And yet she felt uncomfortable. The divisions between the rings were so sharp. In an airship, passing almost silently overhead, it was easy to see the break from lower to middle—the cleaner streets, the nicer roofs and clothes—and even more when they reached the upper ring. Republic City was a scramble compared to this, everyone living in each other's pockets. Here it was clearer that some possessed much while others had only little.

Still, even Republic City had its problems. Would she have ever spared a glance for Mako if she hadn't thought of how it would get her to the Avatar? She knew the answer was no.

They landed well. Her pilot was good, she thought, and realized she couldn't remember his name. Sometimes the walls were invisible.

She went to the cockpit before they had to disembark. "Here." She handed him some money. "The queen will have to invite us to stay, but you're under no obligation. See the sights."

He thanked her, but she kept feeling odd about it as the queen's seneschal took them to their house. Korra left to see the queen, Bolin and Mako to find Kai, and Asami found herself wandering to the backyard where Oogi and Naga lay. She stroked Naga's side, sighing.

"It would be an easier life to be a polar-bear dog," she said, mostly to herself.

Naga licked her face.

Laughing, Asami went back in the house to find a brush. She had just found one in a basket—all their things had gotten disarranged in the frustrating journey across the Earth Kingdom—when Korra called, "Hello?"

Asami put her head out over the balcony. The central room was empty, surprisingly; maybe Tenzin and his family had gone out to sightsee too. "Did the Earth Queen not see you?"

"No, she saw me all right." Korra flopped into a chair. "She wants me to go collect her tax money before she'll even start talking about the airbenders! Ugh. I don't even know where the stupid town is."

"There's a map in the airship," Asami pointed out. "And, well, it is an airship. So we can get wherever we need to go."

"I don't know. Doesn't it set a bad precedent if I do stuff people ask me to?" She looked disarmingly tousled with her head tipped back against the chair to talk to Asami. "Maybe I should just go firebend all her topiary into smoking ruins."

Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra said, "No, no, you're right." She got up. "Let's go see where this village is. I hope it's close."

"Hang on a sec." She had run across her own suitcase just a minute ago. She unsnapped the locks, opened the lid, and pulled out her Equalist glove. "In case we run into trouble," she told Korra, joining her downstairs.

"What, in the upper ring?"

"If it's close enough, we could just go," Asami said.

After a few seconds, Korra's stare became awkward.

"You _are_ the Avatar. You can take care of most trouble."

"And you and your glove will take care of the rest?"

Asami hesitated, because Korra looked amused, but she nodded.

"What," Korra said, definitely amused now, "you don't trust me to take care of you?"

"I learned early on to take care of myself."

With that, Asami turned coolly on her heel and led the way out, thinking in some part of her mind that this would look awful if Korra didn't follow.

But no. Korra laughed—just a little, but it sounded distinctly pleased—and then there were footsteps after her.

"Wait up," she said, so Asami did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers through season 3 episode 9, "In Harm's Way".

In the airship on the way back to Ba Sing Se, Asami waited for Korra to say something. The Avatar had saved Asami a good few times—Asami herself had only taken down two of the bandits before Korra's swift fighting made them call a retreat.

But Korra spent most of the ride gazing out the fishbowl windows at the front of the airship. She had enough to think about, Asami guessed.

When Asami started the descent into Ba Sing Se's upper ring, Korra stirred. She came over to where Asami sat at the controls.

"We make a good team," Korra said, clasping Asami's shoulder.

Asami concentrated a little harder on taking them down smoothly than was really necessary. "Yeah," she said. "We do."

Korra jumped off the moment the airship was on the ground. Asami ran through the post-flight checks while the Earth Queen's servants unloaded the tax money, loath to take her hands off the controls and be spoiled rich girl Asami again. Helping the Avatar felt good, useful.

Not that people who weren't rich girls usually had their own airships.

At last she descended from the airship and returned to their guesthouse, where Korra was sulking around angrily. All Asami could get out of her was that the Earth Queen had denied there were any airbenders in the city.

"I just wanna punch something," Korra said, balling her hands into fists.

Asami tipped her head to the side, thinking about the things she'd dug through to find Naga's brush. "I have an idea," she said. "Wait right here."

Korra brightened visibly when she saw the pads. "Perfect!"

"Now," Asami said, strapping them onto her forearms, "remember, no bending."

Even without using her bending Korra was strong, stronger than Asami had really anticipated. It wasn't long before Asami had to plead her own bruises and take the pads off. She wondered what Korra would find to occupy herself now. Maybe she should suggest they brush Naga after all?

Mako and Bolin turned up just then with their tale of Dai Li agents kidnapping airbenders. Asami could swear she saw Naga's mournful face peek around the corner as the Earth Queen arrived to interrupt their conversation—and demand they leave.

Korra began to temporize. Strong, attractive, and clever she might be, but she was no good at lying. One second more and she'd be telling the Earth Queen they wanted an extra day to sightsee.

"—Because our airship is having engine trouble," Asami interrupted. "It'll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs."

Having done her part, Asami stayed quiet during their planning to find the airbenders. She could be the rescue team, but this was all what she mentally classified as "bender stuff." Not even fighting bender stuff, where she could match up with her Equalist glove and hand-to-hand fighting skills.

Once they had a plan, she called in her airship pilot.

"The Avatar's going to do something dangerous," Asami said. "We may need to leave quickly. Do you want to go on the mission? It's all right if you don't. I'll pay your fare back to Republic City."

The airship pilot frowned. "What's the mission?"

"Rescuing the new airbenders from the Earth Queen. And I suspect I don't have to tell you, either way you decide, I'll swear you to secrecy that's where we're going."

He nodded. "And afterward?"

Asami hesitated. "I'm not sure. Tenzin will be going on with some of the airbenders to the Northern Air Temple, if we can get them out, and if they decide to go. Some of the others might want rides to Republic City. If you'd like, you can take them there."

Her pilot asked, "What about you?"

She had decided while Lin delivered her bad news, but Asami's stomach still flipped when she answered, "I'm going on with the Avatar in the Police Chief's airship."

He thought about it. Asami waited, trying to look like she didn't care what his answer was. If he chose to go straight back to Republic City, she'd have to fly the airbenders to the Northern Air Temple. Who knew when—or if—she'd catch up with Korra again.

"I'll go," the pilot said.

#

Asami listened over the radio as the others found the airbenders and freed them, biting her lip every time it seemed like they were in a dangerous spot. Her pilot sat ready.

The radio crackled. "Airbenders are ready to go," Lin said.

Asami leaned forward and spoke into the airship communication tube. "Lift off."

Flying away from the ongoing fight, airbenders safe in their hold but Korra and Tenzin still blasting away, Mako, Bolin, and Jinora nowhere to be seen, was hard. Asami dug her nails into her palms and was glad she didn't have the controls, because she'd probably have turned the airship right around.

But on they flew. And when they set down on a plateau so Tenzin could give the airbenders their choice, Asami gave her pilot an envelope full of money and walked steadily up the ramp into Lin's airship.

She doubted her choice every moment that day, and every moment the next. She could have gone back to Republic City, could have been Miss Sato again, written memos, attended meetings.

But she had made the choice to leave with the Avatar. She didn't know who she was when she wasn't Miss Sato at all—when she was only Asami, only the Avatar's friend.

She kind of wanted to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami Sato's father always told her, "Every market has its niche." 
> 
> Spoilers for season 3 episodes "The Metal Clan" and "Old Wounds".

Asami Sato's father always told her, "Every market has its niche." As Zaofu's landing dock stretched out to receive Lin's airship, Asami doubted that even more than she already had. What would a city full of metalbenders want with something like a Satomobile? Satomobiles were heavy things, sturdy, built to last. Zaofu didn't have to be built to last, because it could be rebuilt as easily as snapping your fingers. The metal here could be airy and light as the lace on Asami's debutante dress had been.

Suyin's metal-bender dancing troupe was the perfect example. The motions of the people were fluid, just like the motion of the metal that alternately embraced, enfolded, and revealed them.

Not for the first time, Asami wondered what place Future Industries could truly call its own in this world.

And then Varrick showed up. This was not Asami's best day.

Still, Mako and Lin backed her up against him. Korra—Korra didn't say anything until Lin left the hall, and then it was to call her back.

Asami picked at her dinner, letting Varrick's stream of blabber roll right over her head. He had taken over her company, but he wouldn't have been able to if she hadn't let him.

After dinner, one of Suyin's twin sons showed Asami to the rooms the Avatar and her friends had been given. Everyone else had scattered once more. Asami stretched, trying to enjoy the quiet and the freedom. She could catch up on her reading—write a letter to the staff she'd left running Future Industries—go find Varrick and beat his head in with one of the decorative metal bowls she kept seeing...

She picked up the latest issue of the Republic City trade magazine, which she'd been meaning to read on the road, but hadn't gotten two articles into it when Korra stormed in.

"Ugh!" Korra flopped onto her bed, flinging her arm over her eyes.

Asami folded the magazine and sat up. "What's wrong? Is Opal quitting airbender training?"

"No, no, she's fine, she's great. She's picking it up really fast!" Korra brightened talking about her pupil, but then she scowled again. "No, it's Lin. She won't see that she has to reconcile with her family. Suyin's just been here, and—and Lin's _never_ come to see her! Not once. She won't even _talk_ to her!"

"It does seem a little strange," Asami admitted, swinging her legs off the side of her bed. "But maybe there's a good reason. Have you asked Lin?"

Korra gave her a slantwise look, and Asami nodded. You didn't just ask the Republic City police chief things like that.

"Okay," Asami said. "What does Suyin say?"

"Suyin says that they fought for Toph's attention, and that they turned out really different." Korra shrugged. "They never had a normal family, and now Suyin has one and she wants Lin to be a part of it. That seems pretty straightforward to me. I mean, doesn't everyone want to be with their family?"

"What, in prison with my dad?" Asami tried to make a joke out of it, but it fell flat.

"Sorry. I—"

"No big." Crossing her legs, Asami said, "So, then what? It's their problem to sort out."

"It's making this whole visit awkward. I felt like I should do something about it, you know? As the Avatar."

Asami said, a little dubiously, "Right...wait, felt?"

Korra sighed. "I thought if I got Opal to go and tell Lin how much she wanted to know her aunt, and that Lin should just make up with Suyin, everything would be okay! But it didn't work."

Asami studied the sullen profile of the Avatar's turned-away face. Korra hated stasis, hated not being able to do anything about the four master benders after her. Anyone could've told that. Informing her that dragging Suyin's kid into this had been a bad idea wasn't going to make Korra any happier.

"Hey," Asami said, getting up and going over to Korra. "It's going to be all right." She put her hand on Korra's knee. Korra put her face up, and for a ghost of a moment they were close enough to kiss.

"I know," Korra said wistfully. "Be patient. Wait. Hide." She shivered. "I just want to punch something."

#

Asami was the second person at the breakfast table the next morning, beaten by Suyin and her habit of early rising.

"Suyin," Asami said, smiling through the rising steam on her tea. "Good morning." She had seen the petals of Zaofu's domes peeling back soundlessly on her way to breakfast, and had found them terrifying in their silence. Nevertheless, she broached conversation with a request to see the domes' substructures, and wound it skillfully past the topic of what Zaofu might do in recompense of teaching its lone airbender some skills.

Opal turned up just then, practically skipping as she informed her mother that Korra had said she was doing so well that she should take the day to practice.

Asami hid her expression behind her metal teacup. She couldn't have planned it better herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers through Book 3, episode 9.

Asami toured the substructures of Zaofu's domes that night. Doing up the last strap on her harness, she relaxed into the tug as the cable lifted her off the ground. A metalbender manipulating the line wasn't any different than someone running a pulley, she told herself.

When she got high enough for a good look at the substructures, she forgot she was even in the air. Part petal, part geodesic figures, the domes used engineering and bending together in harmony. Once up, they needed to rely on physics for stability and strength, but metalbending made the process of getting the right pieces into the right places a matter of concentration rather than cranes.

Asami traced shapes in the air, outlines of what she could build with these techniques. The ideas tumbled, spun, flew.

She could rebuild Sato Industries with this. No—she could rebuild the world.

"Up!" she called, gesturing emphatically. The cable's angle adjusted silently and moved her along the dome.

#

Exhilarated with possibilities, exhausted beyond belief, Asami spent the next day in a haze. Like always when she spent days in a welter of calculations and diagrams, she gave silent thanks to her socialite's training: she layered on makeup, combed her hair, and appeared upright and presentable for Opal's farewell dinner.

Afterward, though, she'd come up with enough new ideas that she just had to write them down. It would only take a moment.

Next thing she knew, there were shouts, and thumps like people were bending, and—was that an _explosion_?

"We can't let them take her," Mako said as she pulled him off the ground.

"I don't think they're going to get far." Asami's head was still dancing with numbers. But the blasts of fire and rocks were clearing it quickly. "Look." The metalbenders would protect them—already they had formed a cocoon around the four would-be kidnappers.

Asami stared, stricken, as lava oozed from underneath the shield.

Once more, she could do nothing.

Someday, there wouldn't be metalbenders ready to drop in on cables. Someday, Bolin wouldn't be there to perfectly aim a rock, or Mako there to break a water-arm with a burst of fire. Someday she would be the only one Korra could depend on, and on that day, she would let Korra down.

That knowledge thrummed behind her eyes as Zaheer and his companions vanished, as Korra struggled to sit upright after the shirashu antidote, as she paced outside the room where Mako and Korra were interrogating guards with Su and Lin. It sang to her as they searched Aiwei's house, and what it sang was: _You'll get her killed._ Kidnapped. Injured. Poisoned, with no antidote to hand.

It was a fear for Korra. But it was a fear for herself too, that simply by being here she was making Korra weaker. She knew that Korra, Bolin, and Mako were her friends. They wanted to spend time with her. But what if that was a bad idea?

"If I'm not safe here, I'm not safe anywhere," Korra told Lin, and that was true, too. "This is my job," Korra snapped, openly, willingly putting herself in harm's way for others, and Asami could only admire her.

And again, always, Asami would follow her.

When the door closed behind Su, and they had a way to track Aiwei, everyone looked at Asami. Korra offered her the jeep key. "Wanna drive?"

"Always," Asami said gratefully. Even though she had barely slept in days, she closed her hand so tightly around the key it dug into her palm.

The wind in her hair felt like forgiveness. It felt like freedom.

#

Riding away from the Misty Palms Inn on Naga, holding Korra's limp body against her, didn't feel like freedom.

"Wake up," Asami muttered at her, "wake up, wake up, wake up." The words blended with the beat of Naga's paws against the ground. Korra had been unresponsive since entering the spirit world. It was uncanny. It reminded Asami far too much of how Korra had looked draped over Zaheer's shoulder, such a short time ago.

Stone jutted out of the ground before them. Naga balked—Asami couldn't blame her—but stone rose the next way Naga turned, and the next. The walls met above their heads, blocking out every scrap of light. Nobody was taking chances with the Avatar.

The unconscious Avatar, and her polar bear dog, and her ex-girlfriend who had left her electrocution glove in the car.

Asami shook Korra, with no result. Then she swore. All she got for that was Naga bending her head around to lick Asami on the cheek.

"Thanks, girl," Asami said, scratching behind Naga's ear. She got Korra off of Naga's back and made her as comfortable as possible, propping her against Naga's side.

The people who'd caught them didn't bother with any warning. One side of the stone pyramid slid open, and the other end pushed them forward—into the waiting truck, where everything was metal, metal Korra could've bended if she were awake, metal Asami pounded on until her fists ached.

She really hoped Bolin and Mako were okay. Wherever they were.

She was pretty sure Zaheer wasn't behind this kidnapping, though. More likely it was bounty hunters. Which meant they might be sloppy, and maybe she and Korra could seize the opportunity to escape.

If only Korra would wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers through "Long Live the Queen".
> 
> If you've had this bookmarked for some portion of the FIVE YEARS (what) I've been slowly writing this, you may notice a slight ratings change.

_Tell the truth_ was a promise Asami made to herself. That was harder when it was admitting to Korra that she couldn't get the locks off. It hurt to see Korra—the Avatar—Korra tied up like that, unable to use her bending. 

Her father would hate Asami if he could see her now.

"Give me five minutes, and then yell for help." She wriggled her way into the underpinnings of the airship. The distant grinding of the engine and the whip of air on her face felt like coming home. Too soon, she was out again and sneaking up behind the guard. 

So, much as she was annoyed at Korra for airbending the Earth Queen's people hard enough to send the airship down, she was happy to get back into a sling and work on welding the fins of the airship back into shape—even if she wasn't entirely sure what Korra's plan was for after they got the ship in the air. They would be easily visible to any other Earth Kingdom airship for miles.

Or to a sand-beast, as it turned out.

Standing there, with the soldiers hopeless and Korra at a loss, Asami's mind kicked into high gear. She looked around and started to smile. "Maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here." 

Maybe it would even be better. Once she had the sandsailor rigged—if she could get the sandsailor rigged—the Earth Kingdom soldiers would be dependent on her and Korra to get them out of the desert. No one would be able to spot them. Asami and Korra could get away. 

The soldiers seemed not to hate the idea, either. Good; Asami really didn't want to be here when the next Earth Kingdom airship showed up. 

The Earth Kingdom men spread out to hunt for scrap metal in the sand. Korra stuck by Asami as she bent to inspect the piece of airship next to her. 

"You know," Korra said, sounding more hesitant than usual, "I'm glad you're the one who got captured with me." 

"Mako and Bolin had to stay behind to fight those Red Lotus people," Asami said, sweeping some sand off the metal. Parts of it were buckled. Welding it again, into a different shape, might cause it to break entirely—but how many choices did they have? 

Korra put her hand on Asami's shoulder. "No. I mean, I'm glad that _you_ were here. And not just because you know how to weld. Your ideas are always good. And you never give up. Ever." 

A couple of years ago, Asami would have laughed. She would have said she gave things up all the time. But—"I try not to," she said. 

"Including on me. I've been such an idiot, and you've been part of every good thing that's happened to me this year. Asami—"

"Hey, Miss Sato!" one of the soldiers yelled. "Look, I found something!"

Asami startled, snapping upright, and Korra let go. Pulling her goggles down—ostensibly for the glare—she strode over to him. "Yes?" 

Korra stayed out of the way while Asami and the soldiers built the sandsailor. Asami could feel her watching, though. All the way through the day, welding pieces together for the runners, tying boards down for a platform, she could feel the outline of Korra's fingers on her shoulder. 

"She ain't pretty, but, I think she'll do the job," Asami said at last, when they'd tested it once and then re-welded the junction that broke. 

Korra glanced behind them. "No time for a test run." Their first one must have woken the sand-beast; its fin plowed up through the dunes. "Let's move!" Everyone jumped on, and Korra air-bended into the sail. 

They raced out of that desert, barely keeping ahead of the sand-beast. All Asami could do was hang on and try to keep her balance on the shifting platform.

#

They all stayed at the Misty Palms Oasis that night: Asami, Korra, Korra's dad, Lin Beifong, and Lord Zuko. Korra didn't have to worry about pursuit from the Earth Queen any more, if for a terrible reason.

Lord Zuko left the conversation first to go to bed. Korra had told them the details of her conversation with Zaheer in the spirit world, and her father and Lin took turns quizzing her on fine points. Had he said that exactly? How had he phrased this? What were the implications for where he might strike next? Asami started to doze there sitting upright. 

Eventually, Korra yawned. "Look, can we do this in the morning?"

"Of course, of course," her father said, sitting back. Lin looked like she hadn't even heard of the concept of sleep. But then, she always looked like that. "Go. Sleep. We booked rooms for you and Asami."

"Thanks," Korra said, covering another yawn. "Coming, Asami?"

Asami nodded and followed her out. "It feels weird to be back here, knowing Bolin and Mako are somewhere—out there." 

"They can take care of each other," Korra said. She was ahead of Asami, looking for the rooms that were theirs. "They always have."

"I know." 

Korra stopped abruptly. "Asami." 

"What?" Alert again, Asami scanned the area for threats. Zaheer couldn't have made it back from Ba Sing Se so quickly. His team was with him—weren't they? They had to be. The radio had had confused reports of lava, water destruction, all kinds of things. 

"A long time ago I told you I was impulsive, and, well, that's never gonna change." She drew in a breath and then let it out, staring away into the desert's night sky. "But I like to think I've been doing better. Especially where relationships are concerned." She laughed bitterly. "Asami, I screwed everything up. I kept kissing Mako, and Mako's, like—he's so clueless. Maybe that means we're well suited for each other."

"No," Asami said, before she could stop herself. She put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. Please, go on."

Korra turned around, finally. She was smiling. "No. No, because I figured something out. It took me a long time, but—Mako was always there when I came back, but it wasn't because he cared about me. It was just because he's Mako. You—you're not just there when I come back." She took a careful step toward Asami. "You're right beside me. Always."

Asami willed her lips to move, willed herself to say: that's because I'm your friend. _Tell the truth_ , she thought. "I came for my own reasons, too," she said. It came out like a warning.

"I know," Korra said, stepping closer again. "I would never ask you to be here only for me."

It felt like a dream. But Korra was Korra. She wouldn't like about something like this, and besides, she was an awful liar. 

Asami put her hand up and touched Korra's hair. She ran her fingertips down to the hair binding next to Korra's face. She tugged lightly at it. "So," she said, experimentally. She was good at experiments. "So you couldn't have worked this out a couple of years ago?"

It had been the wrong thing to tease about; Korra's face fell. "I'm sorry," she said. "I—if you don't want to any more, if you—" 

Asami was lightheaded. "The words you're looking for," she said, debutante, society lady, engineer of precision tools, "are, 'thank you for waiting.'"

Korra looked up. 

Asami kissed her. 

It wasn't like before. It was nothing like before. It was the years between them, the trust, the fights they'd endured side by side. It was the sand in their faces and between their toes, a gritty reminder of the day they had had. It was Korra's mouth open under hers, wanting, needing, and Asami slipping her tongue in to flick against Korra's teeth. It was Korra's surprised little noise and the way she gripped Asami's collar—to keep Asami there or to keep Korra upright, Asami wasn't sure which, and she didn't know if Korra did either. 

Asami put her arms around Korra's neck. They kissed: intensely, at first, with the weight of those years driving their mouths together, with the years of longing that drove Asami to nip at Korra's lips with her teeth. Then more quietly, Korra exploring Asami's mouth in her own turn, hesitant in kissing like the opposite of how she was in every other way, like she still thought Asami was going to run. 

Asami wanted more. She ran her finger down the side of Korra's neck, along the edge of her shirt. "I'm not going anywhere," she breathed, when their mouths parted for a moment. Her lips were already deliciously sore. She had let herself dream of this for a while, for longer than she probably should have, before she had walled off that part of herself. Thrown away the key. 

This was better. 

"Good," Korra whispered back. "But we should maybe go somewhere my dad won't stumble on us when he goes to bed." 

They both laughed, but quietly, because they were in the hotel courtyard. They stumbled into one of the rooms reserved for them—about the same as the room they had staked out in, maybe there was even a pai sho board in the nightstand drawer, but Asami was not about to check. There were more important things to look at. 

Like Korra, sliding the window's curtain shut. Asami had been working so hard at not noticing her friend the Avatar that now the slight gilding of the moonlight on Korra's muscles made her catch her breath. 

Korra turned. The room felt tiny with her presence in it. Smaller, somehow, than when there had been four of them with Naga and Pabu. Asami took a step back and ran into the wall, shoulderblades pressed against the wood. She licked her lips. 

Two steps and Korra was in her space. She braced a hand above Asami's head, leaned close. 

Asami tipped her head up and waited. 

Korra's free hand glided over her shoulder, over her breast—resting there for just a moment—over the curve of her waist. "You're beautiful," she said, and closed the gap between their mouths. 

They were both powerful, Asami thought, with a tiny part of her mind, as she surged up to meet Korra's kiss. They both knew what they wanted. They both went for it, all in, when it really mattered. 

She cupped Korra's breasts through her shirt, sweeping her fingers over the shape of them. Korra kissed her harder in response, her breath coming short through her nostrils as Asami found Korra's nipples and toyed with them until they stood up in sharp peaks through the cloth. 

"Asami," Korra breathed. She put her hand to the top clasp of Asami's jacket. Asami nodded fractionally. Korra smiled and undid the whole set, one by one, and then peeled the jacket off Asami's shoulders. Underneath Asami wore just a light shirt. She looked down at herself: her nipples showed through the thin fabric. 

Korra bent and took one of Asami's nipples in her mouth. 

Asami closed her eyes. She put a hand in Korra's hair, gripping lightly. They were both panting. 

Korra slid further down and unbuttoned Asami's trousers. 

"Foul," Asami said, laughing. "You're still dressed." She reached down and undid the fastenings at the back of Korra's shirt. Korra stayed obligingly still, moving only to shake the garment off once it was all undone. Asami hummed at the back of her throat at the sight of Korra's breasts swinging free. 

"All right?" Korra said, teasing. 

"I don't know," Asami said, teasing too. Korra was almost kneeling, balanced only on her toes and the ball of one foot, not grounded; Asami judged her angles and then threw her weight, rolling as she went down so that Korra landed on top of her. Korra laughed, brilliantly, and squirmed around to face her. 

"Better?" Korra asked, serious this time, and Asami said, "Much." Their mouths met again, both of them wanting something, both of them taking it from the feel of each other's lips and tongue and teeth against theirs. Asami wormed her hands out from under Korra and ran them over her back, then further down, to rest them on Korra's ass. 

"I've been," Asami said, between kisses, "admiring this—" and then Korra was laughing again, and Asami grinned up at her. Adjusting her balance, Korra put a knee between Asami's thighs, and without thinking Asami surged against it: friction, finally, where she needed it the most. 

"I want to touch you," Korra said, and Asami nodded. 

Her hand made its way down to where their thighs touched. Asami's skin was so sensitive, the ghosts of Korra's fingers lingered even after she had moved her hand. 

"Oh," Korra said when she found how wet Asami was. "Oh!" She smiled, and explored more, learning what made Asami's breath come faster and what caused the little flutters of Asami's hips against her hand. 

Leaning down, Korra put her mouth on Asami's breasts again. Asami wriggled her way out of her undershirt, flinging it she didn't care where. They could have been on the bed, she thought distantly. But that would require moving, and now Korra's rough fingertips were there, and she pressed up against them. 

Korra licked Asami's nipple, and then moved to the other one. 

"You're—a waterbender—" Asami managed to get out. Korra's eyes glinted. She licked again, and then left a little cool bit of water there, to pinch around her nipple. Asami groaned. Korra made one for her other nipple, too. Her thumb was on Asami, her fingers deep inside. Sliding up to kiss Asami, her fingers shifted angle, and Asami shouted, rutting hard against Korra's hand, arcing under the cool pressure on her nipples, turning her head from Korra's mouth to gasp for air. 

Republic City's finest debutante, debauched on the dirt floor of a hotel room in the desert, naked but for the tangle of her trousers, lying underneath the Avatar. Asami smiled up at Korra. "Now it's your turn."


End file.
